My Darkest Hour
by twirledsundance
Summary: Ciel imagined Sebastian would always be by his side. To his utter disappointment, Ciel is abandoned after he transforms into a demon, though he is taken in by the reapers. Reappearances will be made and intense emotions will be upheaved. Fluff/yaoi/lemon?
1. Chapter 1

From the death of my parents in those relentless flames to making a pact with that ruthless demon, I thought I had prepared myself for anything. Any kind of disasters could have been tossed my way by the hands of fate but I knew my heart had trained itself to cope with any treachery or deceit that could be oozed into my future.

I always thought of myself as an introvert. The silly parties, dances, and communal events that tagged along with my social stature made the worms wriggle to life in my stomach, and not in a good way.

Another thing is I refuse to get close to people. People are filthy creatures, plagued by self-interest and greed. The filth even extends past humans, into celestial worlds. I keep my soul locked. Once you open your heart, that person begins to become your universe — a universe with a dark orbit that refuses to loosen its grip. Your fears, hopes, dreams, and secrets all fall into this individual's hands and it is up to them to embrace your soul, or shatter it. I find the latter to be always true.

It is dreadfully disagreeable the way people want to take care of me. Sure I look tiny and incompetent, but I have been blessed with power—what I really wanted all along. I don't need help, it will ultimately crush me in the end and I cannot have that. I can even fasten my own buttons now. My progress is never-ending.

Ha. _Blessed. _It's ironic really. Who would have thought that possessing the powers of a demon would be so grand, but there is a teensy issue. I refuse to degrade myself by crawling into the debts of hell. Although my title of Earl is no more, there is absolutely no chance I would sink that low. Fortunately the Shinigami decided to take me in. Will declared it would spruce up the variety amongst the hundreds of green eyed reapers. Though, if you ask me, I think my acceptance was granted merely to get a rise out of Grell who still hoards some harsh feelings because "I stole his love away". Unlikely.

I don't quite remember how I ended up amid the Shinigami. You see, as a lonely demon I had nowhere to go. As if I could waltz back into my mansion and expect my loyal servants to bow and oblige to a monster. I considered it anyways, maybe I could somehow hide my true self and remain the head of the Phantomhives and continue my Father's legacy, but on second thought, I just would be tainting the name of my family.

I always wished to just be left alone, and now I finally am.

Sometimes when I close my eyes, a pair of red orbs gleam from the darkness, haunting me or taunting me, I'm not quite sure which. When the light infiltrates my sight, the red glare dances away and leaves a black pit in my chest. I don't know whether to feel angry at him for leaving me alone in my darkest time, or myself for remaining sludged in the past. I was right. This dark orbit is impossible to shake but I tell myself every day that he isn't coming back. The taste of my soul whetted his appetite, not his servitude to me. I know that, but is it so wrong to put an ounce of hope into one person in this entire world? Yes it is, and it will never happen again.

….

"Get up Ciel, get up now!" Will pokes me awake with the dull end of his enlarged clippers. There is a sense of urgency that forces me to subdue the rude comments lingering in my throat regarding him awaking me so early. It's one of the only pleasures I ask for. To sleep till ten. And judging by the way the light peers from the curtains, it is around 8.

"Nngh, what's the matter?" I force my body up and stretch both arms toward the ceiling.

"We have an issue." The panic in his voice chases most of the sleep from my eyes. I slap a hand to the side-table and blindly search for my eye-patch. The fabric registers on the tip of my fingers and I spare no time to fasten it behind my head. I raise an eyebrow, encouraging Will to explain the problem that his him so troubled.

"More demons." I already knew he was going to say it, but it still doesn't prevent the skip in my heart.

I want to hide my excitement and terror. My visible eye widens a fraction but I doubt the reaper even notices. He is too busy darting to and fro, mumbling things to himself. _How much longer will this happen? They keep getting stronger and here we are relying on this brat. _

My ears perk up at the work "brat" and I shoot him a scowl. "So I assume my assistance is needed."

"That is what you're here for." He confirms without missing a beat, yet these words wound my ego a bit. I am reminded this is why I live here. They need me to ward off evil, and I need them for lodging. It's a pitiful agreement but it works. It reminds me of pacts with demons. Pathetic and pitiful but sometimes it's inevitable.

"Ah, but of course." I quickly fumble for clothes and dash after the reaper. Whilst the marble walls are zooming past my face, the diagonal beams of sunlight are soon piercing the opened door at the end of the corroder. As we run, Will is yelling nonsense about how the demon should be dealt with. I am annoyed. I have done this countless times, but lately the amount has been increasing, keeping everyone on edge. Killing a demon is much more irksome than reaping a human life. A plan B is necessary—that plan is a demon in possession of a demonic weapon. Normal death scythes only succeed in reaping humans souls. They may wound a demon, but it' only enough to slow them down momentarily. Most were surprised I even had a demonic weapon. They are so few in the universe and fresh hands like my own are generally ruled out.

Shortly after I was dumped on a lone canoe (I assume by Sebastian after my turning), my first reaction was to search for the familiar demon, or any help for that matter. I was confused beyond belief and a dull pang lulled in my stomach from my wound earlier. At first, I wasn't sure why Sebastian did it but the reasons became obvious. Who would want to spend eternity with a bratty youth such as myself? While desperately crawling into every canvass of a nearby mountain, I stumbled across a moonlight drenched Clause with a green, jagged sword pierced into his heart. I think Clause would have wanted me to have it anyways. I can see him now presenting it as a "lovers parting gift", which just makes me want to laugh.

I'm taken from my thoughts as cacophonous laughter penetrates my eardrums. As I round the corner I am relieve to know that I have never laid sight on this particular demon. I was under the impression that every demon enjoyed to play dress-up as a butler but I was wrong in assuming that. Actually very far from the mark. This one has shoulder-length silver hair that glimmers in perfection under the golden rays. His eyes are hungry, I know that much. Perhaps he too has been denied a delicious soul, but who really knows. To be frank, no one knows why demons have been appearing in the world of reapers. Years ago, it wasn't strange for a few to wander into the bordered dimension, but they were swiftly dealt through nameless means. Perhaps there was another one like me that use to reside here, but again, I will never know. The reapers don't trust me enough to reveal that kind of information, but why would they? Of course now the numbers were increasing drastically, estimating around 15 a month. Usually they were weak little creatures, but occasionally a powerful demon with too much time on his hands ventured to wreak havoc and then I get to have my fun.

I take in the demon's figure completely. He is drenched in blank with a steel plate hugging his shoulder. The shiny plate is embellished with three prominent spikes, and if I continue to stare I convince myself that there are several specks of blood stained on the surface. I can't help but hope that none of the reapers have been murdered. I know the reapers aren't on the best terms with me (probably because of my attitude), but we don't hope for each other's deaths.

A deep frown is etched onto his mouth along with thick lines outlining the age on his face. It is strange though; his face appears young though all these aspects of age are painted on his skin, perhaps from stress.

I glance at Will and notice him with his pen and pad, making note of the damage costs. The fiend had already demolished several statues and upheaved the landscape before our arrival. Only Will cares about the reaper garden so I have decided not to hold back, and it can't honestly be helped.

"Little fledgling." A dominant voice vibrates the air. My eyes adjust to the man's young yet aged face because I instantaneously realize he is addressing me. It's not the first time I have been called that, it's said so often it's almost my nickname.

"You should not underestimate me." I warn, slicing the air with my jade weapon. "Your time is no more."

"Is that so?" His voice heightens a pitch, adding sarcasm to the question. I part my lips to shout a cocky rebuttal but he is gone. I hear a gasp knocking from some of the nearby reapers and know he must be close. I pivot my feet to meet his fierce aura but something knocks me to the ground before I can register what happens. He's on top of me with a hand snaked around my neck. For a split second I see something silver dance against the sun and then it's gone. His smile sends a jolt through my spine and I feel harsh warmth radiating in my stomach.

"Huh? I thought you were supposed to be strong. Guess you can't believe all the talk." I am beyond impressed of his speed; he is even quicker than Sebastian. _Ah fool, this isn't the time to be thinking about him. Focus idiot. _I am hesitant to look at my wound, the pain is multiplying as each second goes by but I muster the courage and let a single eye droop down. Red. The color I loathe so much and no matter where I go I can't seem to get away from it. Mother. Father. All gone. It reminds me that when it comes past my cruel façade, I am truly weak on the inside and have not protected anyone I loved.

I attempt to raise my body, but it's heavier than usual. His knees are pinned on my shoulders and I know he has around eighty pounds on me. Although futile, I continue my endeavor. A whizzing sound shakes me back to reality and I move a centimeters length from the quick assault, just enough to feel the wind current from the weapon.

Another laugh wracks the ground below me but I'm too scared to meet his eyes. My gaze is focused on the dagger jammed in the soil beside my head. I cannot do anything but stare and I'm slightly surprised that I dodged in time. For a split second I consider that the contract seal on mey eye is still there, so technically I could call to—_you're so pathetic. Pathetic! _I mentally stab myself with the dagger beside me. I vowed I would never call his name again to save me. I can do this, but I hate myself for even thinking about him again.

"Is this their mighty plan b? To get some weak ass brat to kill all the demons who decide to have a little fun? Hell is quite boring and we have to get a kick out of something, and I think I just might've found my new hobby!" Another dagger makes a grand appearance from his sleeve and he lightly taps me on the chin with its blade. He's addressing the other reapers. He wants to make fools out of all of them before I'm hacked to bits. The grip on my weapons hilt tightens but he noticed instantaneously and kicks it several yards away. I avoid the concerned stares of the reapers. Our pact states that we will not interfere in fights with our corresponding beings, thus the demon is my problem and it only becomes their fight when I am dead.

"Get off you Neanderthal!" My voice sounds so pathetic and the fear clearly seeps through my vocals. I shift my shoulders briskly but to no avail I can't budge him.

"Not likely. See, I would like to have my fun first. To hear you scream." The lustful gleam in his eyes makes the hair stand on my arms and my hands are shaking now. I bare my teeth as his hand clenches around the right side of my rib cage. The pressure is uncomfortable, but I hold a hateful fire in my eyes. If I'm going to die, I will at least die with an ounce of pride, staring into his ugly eyes until the very end.

"Crunch." Puzzled, my lips part but I soon realize what he means and close my eyes awaiting the pain. No time is spared before I feel the bones crumble inside me, whilst the sharp fractures poke away at my innards. It feels as if millions of tiny knives are tearing away at my body from the inside out. Immediately, I arch my back, desperately searching for some way to ease the pain. It never occurred to me that my body could ache and scream this much. I can't stop it. His free hand snuggles firmly against my throat once more and begins to drain the oxygen from my body. I welcome this as the lack of air dazes my brain and dulls the agony reverberating from my chest to my toes. I can't help but glance at Will to see his expression. I'm shocked to see the self-reproaching grimace plastered on his face—is he sad that I'm going to die, or anxious that him and his men will have to face the relentless beast themselves.

I take a final look into my killer's eyes and blink twice at the line of blood oozing from his temple. Have my senses already taken leave? Hallucinations from the oxygen being depleted from my body? Then I know that I haven't gone mad, because an unmistakable butter knife is lodged into his cranium.

I can't manage any words. If I open my mouth I will either shriek from the heavy pain in my chest or start crying from the sight before me. It's him. Clad in his impeccable butler costume with a condescending smirk beautifully painted on his face. I feel as if I'm staring at the page of a child's story-book, he's that beautiful. A prince almost. But simultaneously, I hope the two demons kill each other in the brawl. I want him dead.

Next chapter: Sebastian and Ciel are united after many years, but Ciel is unsure of how to deal with his freshly exhumed feelings for his former butler. Sebastian pleads to nurse Ciel back to health and even hints at his master's forgiveness but the young fledgling is far from mercy. (Not sure if I'm going to continue this story. I wrote it out of boredom tonight, so I will wait to see how it's received. So feel free to leave reviews if you would like me to continue writing).


	2. Chapter 2

No matter how many times I blink my eyes, the sight before me won't dissipate. The butler clad in black silhouettes marvelously against the new day sun hovering in the sky, yet I cannot appreciate the sight in the slightest. I've had dreams like this before and somehow I feel as if the immense pain wracking in my chest will soon wake me from this nightmare. But soon doesn't come. I'm paused in this moment with no way out. I hear the screams emanating from the demon across the garden and the blood splattering on the cool marble.

My awareness splinters while the shrieks continue to pierce the air. I've never heard any wrenching sounds such as this, and although he is my enemy and has nearly induced me to my own death, I can't help but feel some remorse for the doomed villain.

Something rebounds close to my head and elicits a twitch of my neck. _An arm. _My eyes scan the arena searching for the combating demons—it is clear who the victor is. One is drenched in ruby and is beyond recognition. Thick streams of blood leaks from open apertures in the body that used to hold limbs and whispers of pleaded mercy slips from his busted lips. I observe with what little strength remains in my body the grappled hold Sebastian has on the demon. A degrading smirk pulls at the corners of his thin lips as he slams the fiend in the marble floor, cracking the impeccable surface. The unknown fledgling's eyes open and close with pathetic weakness like a newly hatched bird and for a moment he meets my own eyes.

I don't want to see it.

I never asked to be saved, or avenged.

I incline my head to the sky and block the universe out. The swift echo of footsteps comes trotting toward my limp figure. The voices sound as if they are under water, blurred and distorted.

"Ciel, stay with us. We're going to get you help." My body stings and begs to be let go of, to just be left alone. All I want is to be left alone.

"Prepare the operating room. There is far too much internal bleeding." Another voice from the debts of the ocean calmly declares. She exhales a frustrated gust of wind and something cups the lower part of my chin, forcing my head upward.

"Ciel, do you hear me?" I want to indicate so, but weights forces my eyelids closed and not even a twitch threatens in my fingers. The sharp lances from my rib cage are more pronounced as it ruthlessly stabs away at my organs. I consider that a segment of the bone is resting firmly on my right lung, maybe that's why it's so hard to breathe.

"Bocchan—" That voice. My nerve endings twinge in recognition and I force my eyes open for a moment to meet the clear voice calling to me. I'm the only Bocchan around.

Red. It's everywhere. It paints the mangled corpse on the ground and draws stringy lines from the prey's neck as a signature butter knife is lodged in the surmised demon's windpipe. Sebastian glowers at me with his rubicund eyes and I meet those pools of crimson. He takes a step forward and I can't shake myself from his gaze, but the general look of condescension is wiped from his expression. Every line of his face reeks of sorrow. I want to make a comment of how pathetic he looks but the depths of the ocean are reeling me in and I can't stay with the world. I am encompassed and welcome the black with earnest.

…

"_Sebastian, why did you leave me?"I have to swallow hard, a sob is threatening in my voice, but my eyes are wide and hopeful for his excuse. It had to be imperative matters that accorded for his departure, so I have no reason to harbor a grudge. A smile graces his pale face and I can't help the muscles in my lips twitching as a response. "Bocchan, naturally I wouldn't doom myself to serve a brat like you for an eternity. Are you a fool? Did you truly believe that I would be by your side forever?"He laughs, mocking me for what I'm worth. _

"Haa." I wrench myself upright and cringe at the vibrating pang in my lung. Instantaneously, the breath departs from my lungs and I uncontrollably gasp for air. A searing heat plagues the pumping organs as they endeavor to provide oxygen, but it's no use.

"Bocchan, it was a nightmare." I'm rooted in place with shock, lying in sweat drenched sheets, mortified by the sight before me. His white clothed hand is solemnly placed on my heart, forcing further into the mattress.

"Get off of me you damn demon!"

"Bocchan, you're going to hurt yourself. I beg that you calm down." Now his hand rests on his own heart and he bows slightly.

"What's it to you, eh? Get out! This is an order!" I stab a finger through the air and shout to the point where my lungs are again inflamed, but the dull heat of the pentagram inscribed on my eye begins to lightly burn again, thus I know our contract still stands. Sebastian stumbles back and momentarily clenches his fists.

"I'm sorry, is there a problem with obeying my orders?" I speak with intent to cut him as deep as he cut me.

A melancholy glow passes over as he lowers his eyes to the floor, unable to meet my unwavering stare. "I apologize that my presence has vexed you into further discomfort. I will leave immediately."

This wounds my tenacious disposition, and I suddenly can't look at him anymore.

In the most indifferent tone I can manage, all I can muster is a simple "Yes."

My single eye bores into the crumpled up sheet until the closing door confirms my solitude. I look at the thick brown door that now seals me from the world.

"Pompous, scornful, wretched, insolent demon!" The crown of my head slams in the head-board. "No, I'm the idiot for trusting him in the first place. So stupid." In the midst of my tantrum a bolt of thunder awakes me from my hatred. Without a second spared, an orchestra of rain drops sounds away at the roof.

"Perfect, how am I supposed to sleep with all this ruckus?" I shimmy my way up the headboard and toss my feet to the floor. The room is blurry and I blink for several moments to bring back everything into focus. With paralytic slowness, I plant both feet on the floor and advance toward my book shelve. Perhaps some Poe poetry will sooth my nerves. Well, who am I kidding, nothing can sooth me at the moment but I need a distraction from the pain. The book shelves appear farther away then I remember, bathed in a distant corner by the artificial light of a lamp. One step forward. Good.

The carpet cushioned under my feet begins to roll and dip and suddenly I fill dreadfully nauseas. Before I can consider lying down, I drop to my knees wrenching up all the contents of my stomach. I gag at the pungent, acidy taste infiltrating my mouth but continue to heave up foam even after nothings left. My free hand blindly latches to an edge of the book case, and several books come raining down heavier than the storm beyond the walls. One. Two. Three. The entire menagerie of books assaults my frail body and I can't fight them off. A thick text collapses on my lung and I try to shriek for help but nothing comes out except pathetic gasps.

…

"Mm." I can breathe is my first thought. Second, something incredibly warm is wrapped around my wiry frame, encouraging that I will be safe. I had been knocked out just long enough to be thoroughly disoriented. I try to push myself up but something wrenches me down. I resist harder but it doesn't help, I'm just shoved farther in the warmth. I manage to incline my head up and meet a most unexpected sight.

"Sebastian?" The butler pursed his lips together and stared down at me with his arms winding more securely around my waist. "What is the meaning of this?"

His face is deathly pale as his lips finally part. "Bocchan, you must stop acting so reckless. You are going to get yourself killed." A small pause. "Please?"

Deflated with embarrassment, I look away in an attempt to hide the tropical burn scorning my face. "No you fool, why are you in my bed?"

"I took the liberty to tuck you back into bed after I heard the crash. Fortunately, you didn't much damage to your body, but everything is so sensitive. You must take it easy, Bocchan." His lips curl at the tips, suddenly giving him an almost pious appearance. I can't take this anymore, rattling silently in his grasp with his warmth enveloping my body.

"I thought I was clear when I said 'get out!'".

"Yes, but I can't allow you to hurt yourself either, my reckless Bocchan." There was no hint of bluff in his tender words but they still infuriate me.

"Don't say that! Do not even talk to me like that. You are not my butler, and I am not your damn Bocchan. What does it matter if I die? Who would even care?" With an almost savage ferocity, he grasps my chin and forces me to meet his ruby gaze. Something has changed inside him, and it frightens me slightly. I know he won't hurt me, but that look in his eyes is so determined. Defined, black brows unhappily crevice over his perfect eyes and he repositions himself closer to me with my head under his chin, though firmly held in place.

"You will always be my Bocchan, and I can assure you that I—er many would be dreadfully affected if you know longer lived. Now, you are going to sleep and when you awaken in the morning I will prepare tea and something sweet. How does that sound?" I'm extremely thankful for the rain right now or else my pounding heart would echo throughout the entire room. I'm too exhausted to argue anymore and though I continue to shift in his hold, he refuses to relinquish me.

"Sleep." He reiterates while gently placing his lips to my forehead. The sensation makes my eyes flutter shut and I know my resistance is futile. The embrace is oddly comfortable and I am too tired to struggle any longer. Just tonight I will surrender and allow him to hold me, and caress my bangs as I escape to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Crimson stained claws rip at my abdomen while the blood in my body pours onto the ground. The horrid hands scoop the remaining liquid from the widened slit in my body, sipping the remains of my life. My frail wrists are pinned by chains. As the assault continues my desire to struggle diminishes tremendously. He earned this meal. This was the deal, but I regret telling him to carve the pain into my soul to prove I was once alive. I am indeed alive, with senses overwhelmed by agony.

My eyes meet his; I am penetrated by the utmost delight in his drunk gaze. Animalistic is the only word that materializes in my mind with his face splattered with red and fangs spouting from his curled lips.

"No!" My hand clutches at my chest and my eyes shoot open.

"Dear God, it was only a dream." My eyes flutter shut, thankful for being released by the horrid nightmare. While my breathing calms to a normal rhythm, I fight my way from under the covers and sit up in my bed. My lungs ache somewhat, certainly not leaving me forgetful of my earlier wounds. Sebastian isn't here. It's not that I necessarily want to see him, but his presence weights heavy in the atmosphere. Honestly, I don't know what I want anymore. For the longest time I wished and wished that the original contract was executed and my soul was relinquished after the accomplished mission—Sebastian poured so much time and effort, slaving over any command I had to bark only to turn up empty handed. Flipping the coin, I was always scared of what it would feel like to have my soul devoured. The same nightmare constantly visits me, and sends me spiraling into panic attacks.

_Carve the pain into my soul to prove I was alive. _Why did I even say that? I thought I once knew, but now I don't.

I don't know anything. I'm still a child and everything my adversaries ever thought has been proven true.

"Young master, may I come in?" A smooth voice politely inquires after two quiet knocks. I startle at the thumps, deeply entrenched in my own thoughts.

"Sebastian?"

"Who else would it be?" He teases while pushing the door open and sauntering to the bed. The prominent scent of earl grey tea emanates and fills the room. I close my eyes, reminiscing on a time when this was my simple morning routine. Now the whole setup seems sacred in my past.

I don't know what to say, so I don't speak, just quietly listen as the final drops slide into the china cup.

"I pray this suites your taste, young master."

_Yes, just like old times. _So much time has passed and I still don't know anything. My once insubordinate eyes, which are now clouded by other matters, remain diverted to my lap as Sebastian forces the tea in my hands. I reluctantly hold it almost as if I'm confused how to proceed, but at last I bring the cup to my lips and sink in the familiar taste.

"My lord?"

"Yes, what is it?"

The china set is sat on my side table and he takes a careful seat on the edge of the bed, purposely sure that we do not touch. I avert my stare to the stagnant tea in the cup, reflecting my pitiful expression in its mirror.

"I would like to apologize for last night. I should not have left you alone while you were in that condition."

"You should have left me alone period. I don't need your help." I can't help that growl that escapes deep from my throat.

"Master, I was afraid you would say that. Can you please do me the justice to explain?" I look up and it takes every cell in my being not to launch the cup in his face. His expression is genuine enough, but I can't trust it. I trusted him before not to ever lie or leave me, yet it happened.

I place the cup down, where it's safe from my wrath and fold my arms tightly underneath my aching chest.

"I don't owe you any justice you bastard."

His ruby eyes harden and leave me angrier. Why is he giving me that look, as if I owe him something?

"Just when I thought you had grown up a little bit."

The fuse snaps, and I launch myself with the intent to kill. Fangs pop and my eyes turn to slits but I'm slammed back into the comfort of the mattress.

"Get off of me!" I churn my body but my wrists are securely held above my head. His hand slides on the center of my chest and applies enough weight that makes it hard to breath. _The dream. Just like the dream. _

The nightmare that has haunted me so many years is coming to life and everything in my vision darkens. I continue to struggle but fatigue begins to plague what strength I have left. Something wet rolls down my face and I assume the wretched demon is perched over my limp form drooling at the sight presented before him. I can't face it, so I keep my eyes squinted shut and wait for the shredding to begin.

"Master, why are you crying?"

I barely catch his words over the other noise in the room, until I realize I'm sobbing uncontrollably.

"No one's going to hurt you, I promise."

I break again at the false hope. "You are a liar Sebastian! Get off now!"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

I pull weakly from my wrists, attempting to free myself but he's too heavy and I'm helpless under the attack. Like in the dream, he refuses to budge until I am completely drained.

"Ciel, please."

My tear flooded eyes meet his, and I can hardly see his face but the words he just dared say have set me off entirely.

"What makes you think you can address me by my name! You want to know what's wrong so badly? You left me, Sebastian! I needed you! You were the only thing I had in this wretched, filthy world and you were gone. I've had to figure this demon thing out entirely and you said you would be by my side till the very end! Well I'm still living and breathing and you left!"

A downpour of tears gushes past my pale cheeks, staining all in their path. The grip on my feeble wrists loosens considerably until he finally releases them. I can't help myself from pulling my arms close to my chest to offer a sense of security. My eyes are shut hard but I can still sense his presence over my body.

"Master, you are still such a child." He shakes his head mournfully while I remain completely frozen. They seem like parting words and I'm under the impression he's leaving until the covers begin to shift underneath me.

"W-What do you think you're doing?"

"Relax, and let us converse about this like civilized demons."

"Huh?" Before I can shout more protests, Sebastian has already invited himself under the sheets and has me pinned on his chest with her arms securely wrapped around my wiry waist.

"Try to get comfortable."

I don't mean to obey so willingly, but I'm left drained from being beaten by a powerful demon, to the onslaught of books, and Sebastian's forceful questioning session. I shift on my side and let my right arm drape over his chest, while my other arm awkwardly tucks between our close bodies. I bury my head into his side so he can't see the tears welling in my eyes again. It's embarrassing enough that I let myself be this dependent.

"I apologize for addressing you by your name. You must understand, it's been too long since I've played the butler persona."

"Where did you go?" I inquire with my voice muffled against his jacket.

He lets out a gust of breath while his arms protectively hold me tighter.

"If I had stayed during your turning we would have had to confront Lord Demon to gain permission to remain the way we were."

"You mean Satan?"

"Yes."

"But, if that's the case, then why are you here now?"

Another sigh. "Let me put it in means that you would understand. What is known as a trial was held amongst the highest demons to consult on the decision. You see, a situation like this has never happened before with a Faustian contract, so—"

"So the decision was made that you could remain my butler?" I incline my head up to read his expression but the answer is evident on his face. His eyes do not have the usual sparkle of condescension.

"The demons do not particularly lean to the side of humans. Er, well it appeared as if you tricked your way out of the contract so that's why."

"Oh." I ponder it for a minute and realize that's exactly what it looks like but then the next thought hits me like a bus. "So then, you left anyways?"

"Yes, master."

"But then what will happen to you?"

"I didn't realize the young master was so concerned for my well-being." My cheeks grow hot and I direct my gaze away.

"I don't."

"Ha~ I'm sure."

"Sebastian be silent, I would like to sleep." I curl closer to his side and close my eyes. I don't fall asleep for a long time because I can't help but wonder what his rebellion against the elder demon's orders constitutes for him. I don't forgive him, but it's comforting for him to be by my side once more. I wouldn't have cared if he had curled up and died somewhere, but now that he is here, it resurrects all those buried feelings.

_Damn you, you wretched demon. _

A/N: Mkay, so they will be met with some problems for disobeying the head demon's orders. Smut will be in the next chapter, so get excited!


End file.
